The April Fools
by kage-meijin2
Summary: Yamisha is second heir to the hitenmitsurugi style. when she decides to play a prank on her old master, things get a little messy. warning: chapters very short, like my attention span.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: the characters in this fanfic (except for Yamisha) do not belong to me. They belong to the great mind of Nobuhiro Watsuki. E-mail me if you want to use Yamisha in your own fanfiction story at Need I say more?

**Yamisha's Favorite Day**

The date was April 1st in the 15th year of Meiji. Yamisha's favorite day of the year. Why? Because today was the only day everyone considered it perfectly normal to play pranks on others. There was also the fact that you couldn't get in trouble for it. This, she loved.

Yamisha originally had a busy day filled of chores and shopping for Kaoru, but she wouldn't let that stop her.

Kenshin had warned Kaoru that April Fools Day was Yamisha's favorite holiday. In order to keep her from playing pranks and making fun of people, he had asked Kaoru to give her an unusually busy schedule.

Flashback to the previous day

"Kaoru?" Kenshin called in a somewhat worried voice.

"Kenshin? What is it? What's wrong?" she inquired.

"April 1st is Yamisha's favorite holiday, and if we don't do something, she will play a prank on everyone within a 200 mile radius of the dojo,"

"I want you to give her so much to do, that she has no time for jokes ok?" he said to Kaoru.

"What? You really think she is capable of that? She's only 16 you know," Kaoru tried to convince him. She knew perfectly well what Yamisha could do, and looking at Kenshin's face; which played out a town being squashed by her foot; decided to try and help.

"Alright Kenshin. I'll give her lots of work and hopefully she wont be able to accomplish the task of tyrannizing the city," Kaoru said in a defeated voice.

"The people of Tokyo will thank you, trust me." he said before rushing out the door to do laundry before the sun went down.

End flashback

Kaoru had kept true to her word, and had given Yamisha tons of work to keep her occupied for more than a day.

Yamisha, as you probably know by now, is no normal girl. See A Strange Vacation for more details. What Kenshin had not expected was how desperate Yamisha was for her day of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: the characters in this fanfic (except for Yamisha) do not belong to me. They belong to the great mind of Nobuhiro Watsuki. E-mail me if you want to use Yamisha in your own fanfiction story at Need I say more?

**The Trip**

Using her god-like speed, she was up at 1:00 and finished the chores by 4:00.

Yamisha had prepared for this day, and had already purchased a ticket to Kyoto well in advance. She had revenge to wage, and a perfect plan to do so.

At 4:30, she was at the boat harbor waiting to get on the boat. She did so while being watched by a group of about 6 strong, muscular men. They laughed at the sight of a small girl carrying a bucket of disgusting material that appeared at first glance, to be gelatin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At around 3:00 PM, she arrived in Kyoto and headed with her mysterious bucket down the main road in Kyoto.

The contents of the bucket were not... pleasing to the nose shall we say? They reeked like rotting horse manure dipped in Kaoru's cooking. Kaoru whacking the narrator of this story on the head. With her magical bokken of course, that appeared out of nowhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00 AM (back in Tokyo)

Kenshin awoke, and immediately ran to Yamisha's room ready to chain her to the floor.

She was gone. Her futon was neatly folded in the corner and the only other thing in her room, was a drawing of the entire Kenshin-gumi (Aoshi and Misao included). He remembered that picture as being done by an artist when Yamisha first came to reside at the dojo. She was scowling in the corner, but everyone else (except for Aoshi) was smiling.

'I wonder why she is always so sad?' he wondered. Kenshin made a mental note to ask her later. 'Wait. WHERE DID SHE GO?' he screamed to himself mentally as his search became frantic.

He also noticed that every chore Kaoru left her was already done. Even the tofu was sitting on the table.

"Oh no... she went out." he said almost inaudibly as Kaoru came out.

"What's wrong Kenshin? Where is Yamisha?" she asked looking around.

"She went out," was all Kenshin had to say before Kaoru looked at him worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: the characters in this fanfic (except for Yamisha) do not belong to me. They belong to the great mind of Nobuhiro Watsuki. E-mail me if you want to use Yamisha in your own fanfiction story at Need I say more?

**The Search**

The burly men Yamisha saw on the boat were following her through Kyoto. They thought she wouldn't notice. Man, were they wrong.

She let them follow though, because she was in a good mood. If it was not April 1st, the men would have been slashed to pieces; as was her usual method for disposing of unwanted followers.

"Kenshin may have an honor code, but I sure don't," she mumbled to no one in particular, and chuckled at the thought of them attacking her.

In truth, she almost wished for it. Her time at Kaoru's dojo had made her much too sappy, and she hungered for excitement.

A few miles down the road (literally) her wish was granted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Back at the dojo, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko were all frantically looking for Yamisha... Well, not everyone.

Yahiko wasn't looking very hard because he half wanted to see what Yamisha's tyrannic rule would be like, and he half wanted to impress Kenshin by finding her first.

Of course, Yahiko's evil side won the battle. The little devil-Yahiko on his left shoulder walks across to the right one, breaks the angels' halo and kicks him off of the shoulder. Then laughs menacingly.

Yahiko let out an evil laugh, but luckily, no one heard him because they were too focused looking for Yamisha.

Kenshin decided to check her room again, and this time, unfurled the futon. He found a ticket stub with:

FERRY # 37485

TIME: 4:30 AM

DESTINATION: KYOTO

on it.

With this stub, he knew exactly where Yamisha was, and a pretty good idea of why.

She planned to play a prank on either Hiko or the Aoi-ya.


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer: the characters in this fanfic (except for Yamisha) do not belong to me. They belong to the great mind of Nobuhiro Watsuki. E-mail me if you want to use Yamisha in your own fanfiction story at Need I say more?

**Playing with the Enemy**

As the men circled around Yamisha, she felt neither intimidated nor afraid. Actually, she was surprised at how stupid these men were for challenging her in the first place, not realizing who they were up against, and not screaming and/or running for their lives afterward.

She was also kind of happy that she at least had someone with whom she could amuse herself with for about 2 minutes.

"What's a leetle girl like ye-self doin' on our city turf eh?" the man who seemed to be the leader of the group asked.

"I didn't know that you could run an entire city by yourself, especially without a brain," she answered calmly and wryly

"Eh? Don't ye no who you're up against and when to leave fightin' to we big men lassie?" he questioned in his Irish drawl.

"Yes, I am perfectly aware of when I should let you fight. When I'm up against a cockroach or a three year old. That's where you come in," she replied in a slightly humorous tone.

"We'll teach ye to show proper respect to us!" he all but bellowed.

The 6 men all attacked her simultaneously, and she swirled gracefully out of range as they all collapsed on one another.

The men stood up, still dazed, and rushed at her again, pulling out of their shirts, one wakizashi each in the process.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:47 AM

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko raced to the docks and jumped on the next boat to Kyoto. They would not touch down there before 6:00 PM though. It was going to be a long ride.

The young girl who sat next to Yahiko, got soaked. Lets just say Yahiko can't keep his food down very well on ships.

"Gomen miss, are you ok?" Kenshin asked the girl examining her once purple kimono.

The girl just got up and ran away, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean to...We were talkin' and...ughh, it just came up," Yahiko babbled in-between barfs.

"It's ok Yahiko. Sessha will go get a face-cloth," Kenshin replied as he got up and walked towards the bathing room.


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: the characters in this fanfic (except for Yamisha) do not belong to me. They belong to the great mind of Nobuhiro Watsuki. E-mail me if you want to use Yamisha in your own fanfiction story at Need I say more?

**Desperate Searching**

Yamisha jumped to the left, and then in the middle of the men. They surrounded her once again in a circle.

"Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu; Ryutsuisen, Doryusen!" she yelled.

The men all looked at one another with confused faces asking each other if that was supposed to mean something.

Yamisha jumped high in the air and seemed to float upon it.

She then dove downwards headfirst, but at the last second, stuck her sword out and struck the ground with a tremendous force.

All of the men fell into a huge crater created from the entity that was her blow.

The energy from her strike into the ground emanated from her blade and caused the earth around it to shatter.

In the end, all of the men were unconscious; laying in the huge depression. As said before, if she was not in a good mood, they would all be dead and sliced to pieces. In other words, this fic would go from PG, to PG-13 real fast-like.

She picked up her bucket of miscellaneous contents and skipped merrily along the road, which seemed to end at... a large mountain?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko neared Kyoto around 6:05 PM and started running towards the Aoi-ya.

Kenshin thought as he ran. _'I don't think she would go for the Aoi-ya because she has grown quite fond of Misao-dono, de gozaru. Poor Hiko...he's in for a surprise.'_

As they rounded the corner, Okina came into view; sweeping the porch.

"Okina, have you seen Yamisha pass by here?"Kaoru asked in a somewhat worried voice.

"No, she hasn't. Is there something wrong? Is she missing?" Okina asked; it was now his turn to be worried.

"Not exactly..." Kenshin said. He scratched the back of his head and plastered on his 'Rurouni Grin ®' to assure him that everything was alright.

"We must be going now; in a hurry! We'll stop back later!" he yelled as he grabbed Yahiko and Kaoru and started running, full speed, down the road leaving a trail of dust in his path.

Okina watched them disappear and sighed a mushroom-cloud puff of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer: the characters in this fanfic (except for Yamisha) do not belong to me. They belong to the great mind of Nobuhiro Watsuki. E-mail me if you want to use Yamisha in your own fanfiction story at Need I say more?

**Revenge is sweet**

Yamisha walked slowly up the mountain being careful not to step on any sticks or make any noise whatsoever. She did not want to disturb her unsuspecting victim.

Yamisha approached a small cottage next to a waterfall when she got atop the mountain. Hiding her ki was a move she had been practicing, so no one was alerted to her presence.

Looking at the bucket in her hand, she frowned. A little devil appeared on her shoulder. "Go for it! You know what he's put you through! It's time for revenge!" it seemed to say. Just then, another little devil appeared on the opposite shoulder, and agreed with him.

'_I love my twisted inner workings.'_ She thought devilishly to herself and smiled wickedly.

She jumped onto Hiko's roof and looked in the inactive chimney. Hiko was still asleep on his futon even though it was 6:00 PM. 'Lazy bum...' she thought to herself, 'and yet, he still had enough time to throw me into the river at 3:00 in the morning!' anger raged inside her.

She Jumped down the chimney, which was just big enough for her to squeeze through.

Her feet made a soft, almost inaudible contact with the floor from years of practice.

Slowly she inched towards Hiko's sword. She picked it up and reached into her pocket.

Then, Yamisha put it back down and walked silently towards Hiko's bed. He was snoring.

'_MUAHAHAHAHA! Blackmailing material! I love it!'_ She thought to herself.

Slowly, she pulled the bucket from her side and raised it up.

'_Everything will hinge on this one moment. If im not quick enough I could die from his reaction. I'm faster than him, so I think I'll make it. I better make it. Well, here goes.'_ She tilted the bucket ever so slightly, and drew in a deep, silent breath.

With godlike speed, she poured the contents of the bucket on Hiko's hair and ran outside for dear life.

He sprang to life and grabbed his cloak and sword.

"O c'mon! Fish oil! It'll take weeks for the smell to go! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU LITTLE JERK!" he wined and screemed at the same time.

Yamisha was rolling on the ground laughing at the sight he made.

Dripping in fish oil and fish heads that she had borrowed from the cook on the boat. It was all over his body and glued his hair down to his precious mantel.

"Stand up you little monster and prepare to die by the awesome wrath of my..." his voice died out mid-sentence. "GOD DAMMIT! How many traps did you set for me!"

"Nice spork Hiko." she barely managed to say before rolling in laughter on the ground again.

Hiko just stared in disbelief at the spoon-fork combo she had replaced his sword with.


	7. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer: the characters in this fanfic (except for Yamisha) do not belong to me. They belong to the great mind of Nobuhiro Watsuki. E-mail me if you want to use Yamisha in your own fanfiction story at Need I say more?

**Where the Ends Meet**

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko now knew where to head. Well, Kenshin did anyway.

He was dragging them in the air behind him, which as you can imagine, they were not very thrilled about.

"KENSHIN NO BAKA! PUT US DOWN!" Kaoru yelled to him.

"Gomen Kauru-dono, but I can't. I fear we may not make it in time if I do not carry you,"

he replied worriedly.

"Can you at least tell us where we're going then!" Yahiko; now angry; asked Kenshin.

"Oro! Sessha thought you knew, de gozaru yo!" he said surprised. "We are going to Hiko's cottage."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamisha had finally managed to sit up after almost guffawing herself to death.

"I am good," she said trying to recover.

She stood and faced a red Hiko. She was not sure if he was embarrassed or angry; or both (Ya never know!).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko neared the top of Hiko's mountain. Kenshin swore he heard growling coming from the top; a sure indication of Yamisha's presence.

They rounded the corner of the forest and stood in shock of the sight in front of them.

Yamisha trying to subdue a tremendous laughter, and Hiko, was soaking wet with... was it fish sauce?

"Master...What happened?" Kenshin asked still disbelieving his eyes.

"Your little monster-I mean niece, dumped fish sauce on me while I slept," Hiko said.

"Oh yeah, by the way Hiko, APRIL FOOLS!" Yamisha shouted to him.

Kenshin and Kaoru had to restrain Hiko from beating the crap out of Yamisha, who was re-iterating her laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way back home, the group passed the men Yamisha had beat up earlier.

No one asked any questions.

"So Kenshin. When we get back to the dojo, do you want to re-enact the Bakumatsu with sporks? I think it would be fun," Yamisha asked.

"I'll pass, but maybe Yahiko would like to challenge you; bokken vs. spork," he replied.

"Yeah!" Yahiko yelled, agreeing to his idea.

Everyone just laughed.

To Fanfic Page

To Home


End file.
